no actues sin pensar
by Yosy Vanessa Grint
Summary: no actuas antes de saber si realmente lo que dijieron es verdad.


P.O.V ROSE

Necesito un baño urgente…. ¡Oh! mi vejiga va a explotar…. Mierda por que tome tanto jugo de calabaza. ¿Baño de chicas por que estas tan lejos?... Cuando por fin localice el baño de chicas entre hecha un rayo… es la gloria vaciar tu vejiga es lo mejor del mundo incluso mejor que un beso de scor…. No ya termine los besos de scor son mejor ese fue un momento de debilidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir escuche las voces de una de las compañeras de scor y albus y otra chica que creo saber, tengo la leve impresión de que es de séptimo ambas Slytherin. Creo que se están maquillando… Puff ¿quién les enseño a maquilarse? ¡Art attack!

Supiste que Scorpius y Rose van a cumplir 6 meses de noviazgo.

¿Qué? seis meses, enserio?

SIP seis meses, parecería que ni siquiera están de novios.

Parecen simples amigos, nunca he visto a rose darle un beso delante de todo el gran comedor a scor o tomarle la mano…. Es más lo único que sabe es retarlo..

O mandarlo jajaja parece su mayordomo.

O su elfo domestico jajaja

Mi mayordomo… mi elfo domestico, pero si él lo hace porque quiere y no porque lo mando, bueno lo mando solo un poquito… bueno ya lo mando y mucho pero él es MI NOVIO y yo hago lo que quiero con él.

Ahora entiendo porque scor estaba coqueteándole a Jessica Hamilton.

Si casi se la come con la mirada… hacen linda pareja.

Si son tal para cual, ambos educados, rubios, lindos y apuestos, inteligentes y clase alta.

No como esa Weasley, mal educada, pelo rojo y en enmarañado, no tan inteligente porque lo único que piensa es en el quiddicht y en comer.

Si come como cerdo, parece hombre.

Un verdadero marimacho, has visto como golpea al pobre scor.

Si en cualquier momento lo va a dejar sin brazos… pobrecito

Así que coqueteándole a Jessica Hamilton, que hacen linda pareja espérate a que lo vea lo dejare sin descendencia no podre tener hijos por culpa del… IMBECIL. Ja que soy mal educada… Puff y más encima que como cerdo, si estoy en proceso de crecimiento… mi papi siempre me dice que comer es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, solo le gana por un pelo el quiddicht.

Ja que lo dejo sin brazos, el se merece cada golpe por tonto que es, el tuvo la culpa de no tenerme mi cereales de chocolate con leche de chocolate con mis tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa y mi jugo de manzana, el tuvo la culpa no yo.

No sé como Scorpius sigue con ella.

Quizás es buena en la cama… quizás saque su lado felino.

Ja es mas santurrona que la Hufflepuff con la que sale albus.

Tú crees?

Si

Oh! Entonces porque sigue con ella?

Yo creo porque si termina con ella todos sus primos e incluyendo a sus primas lo matan, lo vuelven a revivir y lo matan de nuevo… después lo reviven su papa y sus tíos y lo matan de nuevo.

Si yo creo que él está con ella por lastima, si nadie en su sano juicio estaría con ella, con tan solo verla me da asco, con su mirada intimidante, su caminada de macho, con sus malos modales … si las has visto como escupe cuando están en los entrenamientos de quiddicht

Iugh que asco, como scor puede besar a esa burra, con cara de sapo.

Tal vez le hiso un embrujo o una poción.

Tal vez tal vez, mejor vamos que ya se hace tarde, tengo clases de trasformaciones.

Si vamos que ahora tengo defensas.

Al salir ese par de monos con maquillaje, esas estúpidas, imbéciles, que me dejaron con un instinto asesino. Medí cuenta que quizás ellas tengan razón, no sé porque scor sigue conmigo, si delante de todos lo trato como cualquier cosa, el no se merece esto quizás como dijeron esas el está conmigo por lastima o peor aun por miedo.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y unas ganas horribles de llorar me dieron, omg me estoy convirtiendo una fresita, mierda scor sí que me pone sensible. Tengo miedo de que al preguntarle todo lo que dijeron sea verdad, prefiero cortar yo con él y así me ahorro la vergüenza de que termine humillándome.

Al salir del baño me fui corriendo a mi habitación no quería hablar con nadie incluso se me quitaron las ganas de comer… si mi papa me escuchara pensaría que estoy realmente enferma. Me duche me coloque mi piyama y me acosté inmediatamente, y no pude evitar soltar algunas lagrimas, no puedo creer que el este conmigo por lastima o miedo, quizás esto es una venganza por todas las humillaciones que le hecho pasar, y que mejor manera que enamorar a la marimacho de hogwarts.

Cuando me levante tome la decisión que esta relación llegaría a su fin, esta vez sí o si terminaría con él. Prefiero seguir como amigos que seguir humillándome de esta manera. Le diré que no tenemos nada en común, que simplemente no congeniamos y que me aburrí de esta relación. Si eso le diré.

Me vestí lo más lento que podía… no me lo quería agarrar en el gran comedor. Así que cuando Salí ya eran las 9 de la mañana… como siempre ya me perdí la primera hora.

Entre al comedor y había muy pocos alumnos, generalmente eran de sexto o séptimo que tenían la primera hora libre… pero lo que más me sorprendió es ver a Scorpius esperándome en su mesa… o quiero salir corriendo antes de que me vea. Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta

Rose… te estoy esperando para que tomemos desayuno… esta vez no me olvide.

No deberías estar en clases.

No tenemos la primera hora libre. Albus se fue con Alice.

Mierda se me olvidaba que teníamos libre la primera hora, mas encima como quiere que termine con el si es tan tierno, tan lindo con su sonrisa que solo me da a mí, su pelo tan bien peinado que cuando lo veo siempre se lo revuelvo, sus ojos color gris esos que me cautivan y hace que me estremezca con solo mirarme, y más encima tan atento, esta vez no se olvido de mi desayuno.

Perdón por lo de ayer, quizás sigues enojada por lo del desayuno y te juro que se me fue, con lo del quiddicht y ser prefecto me tiene la cabeza en otra parte.

Antes que siguiera hablando me abalance sobre él y lo bese apasionadamente, lo bese como nunca antes lo había hecho…. Na mentira solo le di un roce de labios.

Quien eres y que hiciste con mi rose?

No seas imbécil- y le di un pequeño golpe en su brazo.

Esa es mi chica.

Tonto

Pero soy tu tonto.

Es ahora o nunca, puse mi mejor cara seria, de esas que pone mi mama cuando mi papa y yo comemos dulces antes de la cena, o nos ponemos a jugar quiddicht en la casa de mis abuelos maternos, o cuando hago alguna de mis travesuras, o cuando la mandan a llamar a la dirección, o mejor aun cuando le digo que hice mi tarea y se da cuenta que se la copiare a albus… oh esas caras son la gloria, su ceño se frunce tanto que pienso que quedara con esa cara para siempre, sus labios comienza a temblar levemente y se pone como un tomate a punto de explotar. Esa es la mejor cara, incluso es mi favorita. Mi papa dice que no es para tanto, porque la expresión que le gana a esa fue cuando sin querer papa se olvido de mi y de Hugo en un mall muggle, mama se puso como loca su cara se desfiguro por completa, incluso por primera vez mi papa temió por su vida. Mi mama le lanzo hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mi mama incluso dijo que quería divorciarse de el por ser un completo idiota y troglodita, al final a mí y a Hugo nos encontraron en la estación de trenes a punto de ser secuestrados por unos chinos que traficaban niños, supuestamente a los niños los mandaban a hacer trabajos sucios y a las niñas las vendían a burdeos para traficar con ellas, mi papa casi mata a ese chino creo que lo dejo en coma…. O ya murió y mi mama no le hablo durante un mes, dijo que casi pierde a sus tesoros.

Scor tenemos que hablar—su semblante cambio inmediatamente cuando dije eso, su rostro de volvió frio y sin expresiones.

Es algo malo?

Bueno si, ósea no, bueno depende de lo que tu digas, para mi es bueno, no se para ti, porque obviamente no sé cómo piensas, pero yo creo que bueno, o malo, en realidad no sé.

Sin rodeos por favor y ve al grano.

Lo que pasa es que

Chicos necesito su apoyo tanto emocional como físico.

Y ese era mi lindo y amado primo Albus Potter… salvada por la campana.

Que paso?

Alice termino conmigo

Que? porque? –dijimos al mismo tiempo scor y yo.

No se dijo que necesitaba tiempo para ella, meditar y pensar sobre la relación que llevaba.

Pero que va a pensar, tu eres el mejor novio que ella va a tener… bueno igual hay mejores pero que le vamos hacer

ROSE, la idea es subirle el ánimo no bajárselo—dijo scor.

Ya… albus hay chicas mejores que ella, ella no te merece, no vale la pena que estés achacado.

Pero si yo la amo.

Ya primito, quizás ella no te ama lo suficiente como tú la amas a ella, dale espacio, deja que piense y como dice el dicho si amas algo déjalo ir y si te ama el volverá a ti… palabras sabias de Rose Weasley.

Hay amor que lindo. Viste albus rose tiene razón deja que medite y si te ama volverá a ti.

Lose lose algunas veces soy tan sensible.

ALBUS PERDONAME TODO LO QUE TE DIJE ES MENTIRA YO NO NECESITO PENSAR NI MEDITAR YO TE AMO PERO ES QUE HOY EN LA MAÑANA ESCUCHE UNA CONVERSACION Y PENSE QUE TU QUIZAS YA NO ME QUERIAS, PERO VI QUE TODO ERA MENTIRA, PERDONAME YO TE AMO.

ES ENCERIO?

SI ME PERDONAS OSITO.

AMOR YO PENSE QUE YA NO ME AMABAS, Pensé QUE YA NO QUERIAS ESTAR CONMIGO.

NUNCA DIGAS ESO TE AMO TANTO.

Porque mejor no hablan en privado.

Rose no te metas,

Ya pero mejor que hablen en privado no me gusta escuchar como se reconcilian.

Tu nunca cambias mejor vámonos nosotros para darles privacidad.

Nooo todavía no termino mi desayuno.

Ven vamos llevamos algo para el camino, aparte tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Ya que mas da.

Antes de salir del gran comedor eche una última mirada y vi que se estaban comiéndose albus y Alice, prácticamente se estaban tragándose… me da vergüenza ser prima de él.

Caminamos con destino… o que sonó bonito destino… bueno caminamos hacia el lago hay nos sentamos y nos quedamos en silencio, solo se escuchaba como yo comía.

Ya que terminaste podrías ahora decirme lo que pasa.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que quiero que terminemos y antes que me digas algo, siento que no congeniamos que no tenemos química, ya me aburrí de esta relación, es mejor seguir como amigos—deberian darme un premio por ser tan buena actriz-creo que somos muy diferentes y no buscamos lo mismo. Tu eres un prefecto, sangre limpia, inteligente, el mejor de la clase, apuesto incluso podrías tener a cualquier chica—cuando dije eso sentí que mi corazón se partió en dos—tienes un futuro por delante en cambio yo soy una marimacho, mal educada, no le interesa nada, ni siquiera tengo buenas notas, sangre mestiza y muchas otras cosas más mejor sigamos como mejores amigos y ya.

Qué pena que pensemos diferente, yo pensé que la relación iba bien, pero en realidad solo me estaba engañando, mi abuelo tenía razón, contigo no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, que bueno que me dijiste esto y que no me siguieras engañando.

Perdón pero amigos—le di mi mano pero cuando levanto su vista y me miro vi algo que me dio miedo ahora si quería llorar, quería retractarme de lo que le dije, vi odio, repulsión, rechazo.

Nuestra amistad se termino hoy Weasley, para ti soy Malfoy, me das asco, no sé cómo me fije en alguien sin sentimientos.

Scor yo no quería… te lo juro por favor perdóname.

No te acerques y no te atrevas a tocarme porque te juro que dejo de ser caballero y te hechizo. No sé cómo pude enamorarme de ti.

Me dolió lo que me dijo quiera llorar, quería decirle que todo era mentira que todo lo que le digo es porque escuche a las malditas perras hablar de él y de mi y que me siento insegura.

Enamorado tu de mi, por favor si estuvieras enamorado no le coquetearías a esa Jessica.

¿Coqueteándole a Jessica?, jamás le he coqueteado, ella sabe perfectamente que tengo novia, bueno tenia.

O si como no, cada vez que tenias que hacer ronda con ella no paraba de coquetearte, hay scor que lindo eres, porque eres tan inteligente, o scor eres tan brillante arriba de la escoba, eres el mejor capitán que pudo tener Slytherin.

Por lo menos ella me felicitaba y no se reía de mis logros.

Sabes qué? eres un imbécil estúpido engreído, idiota tonto, te odio—me acerque a el y lo comencé a golpear—eres un sabelotodo insufrible.

PARA! Rose para, menos mal que terminaste conmigo…. Marimacha de mierda.

Con eso ultimo mi corazón se destrozo por completo, ahora si no pude retener las lagrima y llore no me importo que el me viera.

Vete a la mierda.

Tranquila que tu ya vienes de hay así que mejor dime el camino.

Lo mire por última vez y me fui ya no lo quería ver, lo odio con todo mi ser, terminar con el fue lo mejor.

P.O.V SCORPIUS.

Mi alama se rompió en mil pedazos cuando la vi llorar, no soporto verla sufrir y menos si es por mi culpa. Soy un cerdo, un completo idiota, no se merecía ninguna palabra de lo que dije, ella solo fue sincera conmigo, pero no… no me pude mantener callado y como siempre la cago, ¡maldito orgullo!

Pero cuando me dijo que ya no quería estar más conmigo, mi mundo se vino abajo… yo la amo tanto (si la amaras como dices, te hubieses quedado callado y hubieras aceptado ser su amigo, pero no… tu orgullo gano esta vez) pero es que ser su amigo y no poder besarla o abrazarla, me destroza. Ahhh sentí que ya no tenía sentido, mi corazón se rompió. Me deje llevar por la rabia.

A lo lejos sentí una voz que poco se iva a acercando hasta que descubrí que era albus.

Hola! Alice volvió conmigo, dijo que había terminado conmigo porque escucho a unas yeguas hablar mal de ella y de mí y se sintió insegura. Pensó que ella no era nada para mí. Puff! Que estupidez… le dije que no debería escuchar a nadie y que en este caso es al revés, yo no soy nadie para ella, pero al final quedamos que nunca más iba a hacer caso a dichos por otras personas…

Qué bueno.

Así que para celebrar pensaba que quizás, tal vez, quién sabe, podría ser, que tuviéramos una cita doble… ya sé que a rose no le gusta pero tu convénsela—cuando levante mi cabeza y lo mire su expresión me dio miedo, tan mal me veía.

Que te paso?

Yo, yo, yo, soy un completo idiota,

Eso ya lo sabemos .. pero ¿qué paso para que estuvieras en ese estado tan deprimente? Mejor déjame adivinar, rose no quiso darte besitos apasionados o no quiso que le corrieras manos. OYE espero que no estés así por que no quiso que le metieras mano, porque si eso paso tenlo por seguro Malfoy de esta no sales vivo.

No es eso, ella termino conmigo.

Ohhh—se encogió de hombre—ya se le pasara, tu sabes cómo es rose a veces termina contigo solo porque no le diste su chocolate…

Esta vez es enserio, me dijo que lo nuestro no daba para mas, que se aburrió de esto, que no tenias nada en común y que no éramos compatibles, que yo me merecía a alguien mejor.

Parece que esta vez es enserio… yo pensé que era un simple berrinche de ella, que al final de la hora tu ibas a ir corriendo hacia ella y le dabas todo tu chocolate, incluso le decías que le ibas a hacer su tarea y ella solo te agarraba de la mano y se iban….

YO LA AMO

Lose lose, pero es extraño.

Extraño?

Si porque se, lo afirmo, incluso pongo las manos al fuego de que ella está enamorada de ti.

Enserio.

Si no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira en clases o cuando comes o como pone cara de atención cuando dices algo, es mas pone más atención en escucharte que en clases.

O están linda y yo que pensaba que no me escuchaba… pensaba que solo me miraba y su cabecita esta en alguna otra parte.

Pero si no para hablar de ti, en casa lo único que hace es jugar quiddicht , comer dormir y hablar de ti y decir lo mucho que te extraña. Tío ron piensa que le hiciste un hechizo o le diste de beber alguna poción y mi tía hermione solo sonríe y reta al tío ron diciendo que es el amor y que el también hace lo mismo. Aparte dice que eres su prefecto sexy, su nerd sensual.

Eso me dice cuando estamos en la intimidad.

Qué? Como ustedes ya…—dijo moviendo sus dedos—tu y ella… le quitaste la inocencia… eres un pervertido, ella es una niña todavía.

Colmate albus ella y yo todavía no… somos muy chicos para eso, o como lo dice rose cosas de grande…

Uff menos mal, imagínate si se entera james… o el tío ron. Pero porque termino contigo?

No lose.

Hay que averiguarlo y cuando sepamos ella volverá a ti y tu como tonto enamorado correrás a sus brazos y pies, le dirás que la amas que no puedes vivir sin ella, van a casarse y tener hijos pelirrojos con nombres comunes y no de constelación.

Aunque me encanta la idea, incluso he pensado eso, ella no querrá volver conmigo, le dije cosas muy feas.

Qué cosas?

Cosas que me arrepiento con toda mi alma.

Ya pero que cosas.

Ella me dijo que le coqueteaba a Jessica y yo le dije que por lo menos ella si se alegraba de mis cosas, que la odiaba, y que era una marimacho de mier—y antes que terminara recibí un golpe en mi ojo derecho—que te pasa?

Vuelves a decir eso y te mato, eres mi mejor amigo, pero ella es más que mi mejor amiga es mi hermana prima.

No quise decirle eso, me deje llevar por la rabia.

Ojala no vuelva contigo.

Gracias amigo, gracias por el apoyo.

Pero es que eres un imbécil, como se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez, sabes que ella siempre se acomplejado por ser un tantito agresiva, y tener tendencia a golpear a la gente, comer como hombre, ya sabes ser un poco marimacho.

Si se y eso a mí no me importa.

Si se pero la cagaste enserio

Deja de decir que la cague, que la embarre y no me merezco que me perdone.

Para que te perdone tendrás que hacer que del cielo llueva chocolate.

Eso y mucho mas pero primero hay que averiguar porque termino conmigo.

SIP y disculpa por el golpe pero sabes que no me gusta verla sufrir y menos que la traten mal por culpa de un idiota, aparte si se entera james es to será solo un rasguño, imagínate que haría el tío ron.

Me estremecí de solo pensar en que me haría James Potter y Ronald Weasley… de solo pensar eso mi piel se puso de gallina, pero como imbécil me merezco eso y mucho mas. Pero lo importante es saber porque termino conmigo?


End file.
